Hell Rarely Freezes Over
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With a friendship in peril and another one changing, can Amanda merge her past with her current life again or will things change beyond her control? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Trying Our Best

_**12/18/15…**_

" _Will… will you accept this and my love for you, Finny?" Yukie questioned, holding out the gift while looking down on the floor._

" _It's a sweet gesture but… Yukie, I only love you like a sister." Finn explained, 27 year old Yukie looking up at him._

" _What?" Yukie managed to say, while looking at the wrapped gift which happened to be just a red scarf she made with her own two hands. "Like a sister?" She questioned quietly._

" _I'm being honest here, Yukie. I don't ever want to lie to you or anyone else." Finn explained before Yukie saw Amanda… and walked over to her._

" _Here… Keep it or give to him instead." Yukie managed to say, before running off and crying quietly._

" _Yukie!" Amanda responded before she ran off after her, Finn following them and both catching up to Yukie… but she had jumped into Baron's car._

" _Drive!" Yukie responded, Baron doing so and Amanda turning to Finn._

" _You told her the truth?" Amanda questioned after Finn put his jacket on her._

" _I had to. I don't see her as a romantic partner because she's like a sister… but with you, it's different, I-" Finn responded as Seth caught up to them._

" _What happened?" Seth questioned._

" _Yukie didn't react well to the truth." Amanda answered._

" _I see… but what did she try to give him?" Seth questioned as he looked at the wrapped gift in Amanda's hands._

" _A handmade scarf…" Amanda answered quietly, so sure without opening it as the three headed back into the house and Seth closed the door._

" _In time, she'll calm down." Seth replied before he left to let them talk…_

 **Present time** _ **, 3/1/16…**_

The SmackDown taping was scheduled to start soon as Amanda was readjusting her kneepads and Yukie had pulled on an armband.

A stony silence had settled in between the two, their friendship estranged again… and Amanda absentmindedly fixed her black and gold ring shorts.

And Amanda could no longer take it and spoke up.

"It's not my fault he only sees you as a little sister."

Yukie's head snapped up after hearing that and she looked at the 5'1" brunette.

"I know. But I'm okay with it now." Yukie responded quietly.

"No you're not because I've seen the icy glares and seen you exhibit every bit of restraint once the cameras stop rolling. If it makes you feel any better, he politely turned down that AfterBuzz host too." Amanda explained, Yukie narrowing her eyes at her.

"You forgot Bayley. She told me a few days after I asked him. But what you said about my icy glares, maybe you forgot that I had surgery in the back of my head where part of it controls my eyes and hand movement. Remember, when I started twitching in front of Alexa and punched her in the face on accident?" Yukie explained, before she pulled up the promo video of Yukie talking peace with Alexa.

"That's why we need to warn our co-workers about these things even if we're not all buddy buddy with them. I've had to warn Liv about the shaking in my right hand because of the seizures." Amanda replied.

"I know, but it's happened several times since they changed my meds. I punched you last week, when you thought I was still angry. Hell, I even punched Finn when he tried to talk to me earlier, but to be honestly… it wasn't my meds. He scared me, and I ran off after I did." Yukie explained.

"Was he trying to tickle you? He tends to do that a lot to make people smile." Amanda replied.

"Yeah, I got so scared after punching him. But before I left him, he had something on him earlier before putting it on you… what was it?" Yukie questioned as she felt guilty while she held onto her right wrist.

"It was his coat… he put it on me because I forgot mine at the hotel." Amanda responded before she started to leave.

"You can give my gift to him. You have my word. Just… tell him I'm sorry." Yukie repiled, before she left in the other direction.

She had noticed the scar on the crook of Amanda's neck that matched Finn's teeth and bit back her anger.

Amanda walked around… and leaned against a crate, muttering "Stupid, shouldn't have said anything about the tension you feel!"... and felt Finn's arms wrap around her waist, Amanda turning to him so his arms were around her back now and her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Trust me, Darlin', you needed to vent to her." Finn replied before kissing Amanda on the top of her head… at the moment that Dean walked by.

"I know it is, I think I picked the wrong time to do so. I'm sorry she swung at you and she said she's sorry too." Amanda responded, which made Dean stop… and walk to them.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Balor? Get off of her! She's not your property!" Dean retorted.

"I don't say anything when you and Renee are kissing like horny teenagers!" Amanda responded, Finn snickering.

"Hey, that's grown people kissing, Mandy. You're still a kid to me, but Balor on the other hand need to watch where his lips and hands touch." Dean replied.

"First off, don't treat me like a predator. Yes, I'm older than Mandy by 9 years but there are lovers with bigger age differences. Bret and his wife are over 20 years apart in age." Finn explained.

"I'm only keeping an eye on Mandy and her sake. You better not do anything wrong to her or else, I'll be after you like a rabid dog, okay?" Dean explained.

"You have my guarantee that I'll never hurt her." Finn replied, Dean walking away.

"I'm worried about his mindset, I think feuding with Brock is making him lose it." Amanda responded.

"I think Dean just needs to relax. And so do you." Finn replied before he spun himself and Amanda around as they hung onto each other, Amanda laughing happily.

And the laughter caught Hunter's attention… and he smiled.

"Hunter? Hey!"

Hunter turned back to Baron, remembering why he had called the NXT upstart here tonight.

"Right, your match against Tyler Breeze will happen before SmackDown starts taping." Hunter responded.

"What? Why before the taping?" Baron questioned.

"That's just tonight's schedule." Hunter responded before they heard a crash and ran to it.

"You okay, Darlin'?" Finn asked as they pulled each other up.

"Yeah, we just lost our balance is all." Amanda responded.

"You two need to be more careful next time." Hunter replied, before hearing running footsteps from behind.

"Baron! There you are, my tall handsome guy, I've been looking for you." Yukie responded as she jumped onto Baron's back from behind while he held her up.

"Your friends crashed through a table. They're okay." Baron explained, Yukie noticing the broken table pieces.

But she shrugged her shoulders and focused on him instead… and Amanda felt that icy tension set in again.


	2. Barely Keeping Civil

_**Amanda Cena/Yukie Yang vs Tamina/Naomi…**_

"Oh and a blind tag right as Mandy was going for the Coup De Grace!" Mauro responded as Yukie had tagged herself in and pinned a dazed Naomi.

Amanda sat down on the turnbuckle as _Catch Your Breath_ by CFO$ blared through the arena and her and Finn hugged… and Yukie saw his right hand rest on Amanda's left hip and left arm around her lower back as he got Amanda off of the turnbuckle.

Yukie only watched them for a few seconds, before climbing out of the ring and walking away through the crowd while they were distracted.

"What the hell has gotten into Yukie?" Jerry questioned, Amanda and Finn noticing that Yukie was gone.

 _'If you only knew, Jerry…'_ Amanda thought before she and Finn headed to the backstage area.

Dean noticed the tension out there and found them.

"What happened out there?" Dean questioned.

"My guess would be that she's still sore about what happened at the Christmas party." Amanda responded as Dean noticed that both of their left eyes were bruised… and the only reason he noticed Amanda's was because her concealer had started to fade.

"Yukie punched you, didn't she?" Dean questioned.

"She said it was an accident because they had changed her meds that help with the tremors… and I don't want to doubt her but it hurt." Amanda replied, Dean lightly cupping her jaw to get a better look at her bruised eye.

"She really aimed that one." Dean responded before he let go.

"Doesn't help that the nerves near the orbital socket are damaged from that time Tommaso Ciampa sent me crashing into the barrier in OVW but he at least apologised." Amanda replied.

"Okay, let me go-" Dean started to say, before they heard Yukie's loud screams in agony and they saw her running off while hiding her right arm as she was leaving behind drops of blood.

"You get back here and go apologise to Mandy!" Becky yelled, which sent the three running towards them, Finn pulling Becky away as Dean and Amanda helped Yukie sit down.

"I have nothing to show. Please, let me go." Yukie responded through her tears, while trying to hide her bleeding palm that had a few glass shards in it.

Amanda carefully removed all of them and then Dr. Amann had reached them and patched Yukie's hand up.

"Apologise… bullshit!" Yukie hissed.

Amanda stormed off, Finn following after her and Becky going to cool off as Dean turned to Yukie.

"What are you looking at, Dean? You haven't seen someone who had another nerve attack and almost lost a hand?" Yukie questioned.

"Did you punch Mandy deliberately? I saw how bad her eye is bruised!" Dean responded.

"And so what if I did? She deserved it, that little slut!" Yukie retorted.

"Why, you little!" Dean started to say, before Baron came out of nowhere attacking him.

"You keep your damn hands off of her, Ambrose!" Baron retorted, before lifting up Yukie.

Dean pulled himself up, reminding himself of his mother's words.

" _Never hurt a woman, you're above doing that."_

Dean reminded himself to call her later before going to check on Amanda and Finn, the blue eyed Irishman holding an ice pack to the back of Amanda's head as she had hit the locker too hard when Tamina bodyslammed her into it.

"I leave for a few seconds to put my hands on Yukie and this happens?" Dean questioned.

"I was following the script, I didn't mean to put that much force into it." Tamina responded as she lightly hugged Amanda, who had tears running down her face.

And Tamina, Finn and Dean heard her say "Yukie hates me.", Tamina stroking Amanda's hair as they let go.

"Hey, friends fight, little one. She doesn't hate you." Tamina responded gently.

"She's just pissed off now, lass. Maybe it's best to give her some space." Finn replied, him and Amanda embracing each other.

Amanda had cleaned off and changed into her clothes after medical personnel checked her over, having sustained a mild concussion.

When she checked her phone for texts after talking to her parents and brothers on video calls, she saw a text from Sumire.

 _'Hey, kiddo. Can you tell me why Yukie's acting strange lately? I never seen her like this since she was popping Hiro's pharmaceutical drugs.'_

 _'I think the pills to control her nerve attacks are causing an adverse reaction.'_ Amanda replied, checking over the bottle that Finn had found.

It didn't have Hiro's pharmaceutical label on it but it did have Dr. Scott's… and a warning label that read _'If adverse reactions occur, discontinue use and consult your doctor.'_.

Yukie couldn't find the pills and called Dr. Scott's office but got his voicemail.

"Right, business hours are over." Yukie replied quietly and hung up… and remembered what Seth had said recently.

" _Mandy had a bad reaction to the Dilantin so if that happens to you with these, make an appointment to see the neurologist."_

 _ **March 2nd 2016…**_

"I think whoever took them from you had the best of intentions… how are you feeling with the medicine out of your system?" Dr. Scott responded after checking Yukie over and finding no signs of physical distress.

"Feeling shaky. But it's normal for me when I'm not taking them. I'm worried to know what could happen if I didn't take them in 24 hours." Yukie explained.

"If you start feeling really bad, go straight to the ER. It's possible it's the withdrawal so you're gonna have to stay with someone who can keep an eye on you." Dr. Scott responded.

"I'll do everything I can, sir." Baron replied.

Once the two left and reached Yukie's apartment, they looked at each other.

"I think Mandy took them." Baron replied.

"Seth said that she had a really bad reaction to the Dilantin so they eased her off of it." Yukie responded.

"And this is best for you, Doll. If something bad happened you, I don't know what to do. I'll probably would be in shock to see you being unresponsive." Baron explained.

"Wow. I never heard something that sweet coming out of your mouth, Tommy." Yukie responded as she looked at him.

"Seeing something that terrifying makes me hover a bit." Baron replied as they kissed.

In the townhouse on the next block, Sami saw Amanda asleep on the couch… and walked over and nudged her, Amanda groaning and burying her face into the pillow as Finn walked in with the pizza.

"Come on, Mandy… You need to get up and stop being depressed." Sami responded.

"She's concussed and upset, Sami… still doesn't mean she should fall asleep though." Finn replied after setting the pizza down, walking over and helping Amanda sit up.

"She better not drool all over the pizza, while she's like this." Sami responded.

"I just need a little caffeine boost and I'll be alright." Amanda replied, Sami going and getting the plates, pizza and cherry cola.

He found himself understanding why Finn had told Yukie the truth but he was hating what the fallout was doing to everyone… Sami saw Amanda's bruised eye and began to think.

 _'Maybe I'm being a bit too hard on Mandy… she didn't know how Yukie would react.'_ Sami thought.

It was when they were all eating and watching Tv that Finn noticed that Amanda was more relaxed and a bit happier… and to him, it felt good to see her smile and hear her laugh again.

 _'Maybe it was just a brief spell of feeling down because of the stress… good to see her how she was before all of it.'_ Sami thought.

He looked at his phone and saw a text from Seth.

 _'Is Mandy okay?'_

 _'She was feeling a little down earlier… Seth, has this happened to her before?'_ Sami responded.

 _'Once when Dean got hit too hard and ended up with a broken nose. She blamed herself for not tagging in quicker.'_ Seth replied.

' _She didn't even want to get up too, I think this whole Yukie thing has really got to her head.'_ Sami responded.

 _'Yukie needs to stop lashing out at her, maybe they need space to clear their heads.'_ Seth replied.

Sami knew that Seth was right.


End file.
